


orange creamsicle

by mohyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Short Story, hyuckhei for the win, makeout, mention of drug use, pArty setting, theyre both really hopeless, yukhei is a sweetie, yukhei is! very forgetful apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohyuck/pseuds/mohyuck
Summary: “so you know me?” he laughed again, but he didn’t even sound drunk, and yukhei didn’t know if he’d prefer them to be drunk or not in this situation.“met you a few times,” he moved his head further into his neck and breathed in, “usually goes like this. it’s alright.”





	orange creamsicle

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m mo and i’m nearly incapable of writing anything that is between 2000 and 10000 words. theres never an in between. im also severely sleep deprived and this hasn’t been checked over very well so hope you enjoy, also hyuckheis #1 never forget it kids

it didn’t help that the kid smelt like an orange creamsicle, or that he kept lacing his fingers through yukhei’s hair.

he’d only been at the party for an hour, struggling to locate both the bathroom and his friends the entire time. he hadn’t planned on staying long, getting drunk or high, or even meeting someone; but when a boy all but strode up to him and pulled him upstairs with him, he _literally_ couldn’t stop him. if he had, he most likely would’ve gotten slapped.

“yukhei? i‘m sure you’re the right guy, you dumbass,” _what the fuck did that mean?_ he had never seen this boy, meaning it was probably the same for him, or maybe he was wrong in assuming that considering he knew his name.

“i’ve never seen you before,” he stated the obvious, and took a moment to comprehend his current situation while he waited for the other to respond. he was leaning against a rail running down the side of the hallway, leading to the steps they had just floundered to the top of. this boy was holding onto one of his hands, keeping it at their side as he smiled up at him. he stood far too close for someone he’d never met before, nearly in between the others legs.

“your names... not yukhei? i’m pretty sure i’d know you if i saw you again,” his face scrunched up, and yukhei felt his heart accelerate when the hand tightened around his own. he was much shorter than him, forcing his neck to arch back to meet yukhei’s gaze.

yukhei was losing focus, he could feel the drinks kicking in mid-conversation, and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the other’s. they were glossed over and bloodshot, a shadowed over shade of brown defined with thin black eyeliner. god, he even had shimmer eyeshadow, and yukhei wasn’t one for makeup but he couldn’t look away. his lashes were long, and every time he blinked they touched his cheeks that were turning red at the thought of manhandling the wrong guy.

“i’m yukhei,” he gulped and there was a smile back on the others lips, more devious than before but there nonetheless. it cleared yukhei’s head a bit. they looked soft, and he’d place a bet that he tasted like a fucking orange creamsicle, too.

 _what the fuck, yukhei?_ he gulped and scolded himself. they were both clearly drunk, or at least he was, and this guy looked like a kid, and he didn’t even know who he was-

and then his hand ran up yukhei’s arm, sending chills all the way up his body, before speaking, “i knew it, i’m donghyuck. no one uses it though, rather you use hyuck; guess you forgot that though.” he didn’t seem too offended, smiling through his own explanation like it was a normal thing.

the limited air between them was scolding, and yukhei didn’t really know if it was the alcohol or donghyuck’s hands on him but he felt extremely stressed. the entire situation had him squirming under his stare. he could tell he wasn’t pulled up there to talk, but he still had his set of _don’ts_ for the night.

“so you know me?” as if it were possible, the shorter moved closer and hummed as he set his head on the yukhei’s shoulder. he laughed again, but he didn’t even sound _drunk_ , and yukhei didn’t know if he’d prefer them to be drunk or not in this situation.

“met you a few times,” he moved his head further into his neck and breathed in, “usually goes like this. it’s alright.”

_a few times?_

yukhei hadn’t remembered seeing him even once. how could he forget something as weird as this, if this is really how it ‘ _usually_ ’ goes?

for the first time since being pushed against the rail, he relaxes. he slouches a bit, bringing their faces closer, and hyuck’s eyes met his again. he moves his hands to the smaller’s waist and the latter puts his head completely upright again. they gaze for a moment again, and yukhei can’t believe he could’ve forgotten him even once, let alone more than that. did he get that drunk at parties? he didn’t tend to remember them, so that answers that. was he just that big of an asshole? or was he just a completely idiot? because this guy was really the prettiest thing he’d possibly ever seen, all flushed and red. his skin was golden, and it complimented his orange hair and dark outfit well.

it didn’t take more than three seconds for hyuck to move both his arms around his neck, and for yukhei to reciprocate with a hand on his lower back and the other on his jaw. they were flush, and yukhei was close to passing out from how hot his skin felt under his touch. it felt nice, to the point where it confused him, he never thought something so hollow could feel so nice. he didn’t know him, and yukhei may be about the most outgoing person someone could come across but he didn’t do this type of thing. he thought he never had, but he was clearly mistaken. it felt misleading meaningful, when it shouldn’t; if he was going to do this, it couldn’t be and it scared him.

donghyuck glanced up at his eyes before down at his lips, but he didn’t have a chance to connect them because yukhei gladly did that first. he felt content doing it, like it wasn’t bad, not anything like he thought it would be. he never did this because he gets attached too easily, far too quickly, and it _scared people away_ , it scared _him_ away.

there was an unexpected satisfaction in locking their lips together, bringing each other close. something about the way they moved, or the way he was starting to believe hyuck and him _had_ done this before. he was doing things he liked, he ran his hand up and down yukhei’s arm. he twirled his hair between his fingers. he pulled him down to meet him, and he just _knew what yukhei liked_.

he felt almost bad, because he couldn’t return the same feeling with his lack of knowledge. but he seemed to be doing just fine from the other’s view; he whined every few seconds when yukhei sighed against his lips, and gasped when the kiss deepened and yukhei slid his hands down to his hips.

“i,” hyuck was the first to pull away, still held close to the taller boy though, “swear to god. you never let a guy breath. how do you do that?”

“do what?” he laughed at his panting, tilting his head back while he burst out in a boisterous chuckle.

“you must have been a swimmer- or some shit, fuck. you’re absolutely insane,” he didn’t give yukhei much time to laugh at him before his lips were on him again, right under his jawline.

yukhei’s hands were all over the place, just as his had been only moments before. he worked his own jacket off somewhere along the way, claiming that ‘ _jesus, i think the temperature raised, like, seventy degrees, or something, hyuck_.’

soon enough, they worked their way to the actual wall, instead of a railing, and they switched where they stood. the house smelt of smoke and liquor, and the further they strayed from it and the constant noise, the easier it got to relax and melt into the feeling.

yukhei was still hesitating, still slow in his movement and cautious of everything happening around him; but an antsy moan and a hand on his own, bringing it back to the others waist gave him confidence.

more than fifteen minutes had passed, and yukhei had no idea when was a good time to either stop or advance, but he had a feeling that advancing wouldn’t be the best of ideas since he hadn’t known the guy. he pulled away.

donghyuck pulled yukhei’s head down to his again, putting their foreheads together after pecking his lips with a content hum, zoning out. his eyes were closed and yukhei couldn’t help but look at the way his lips formed a heart, and how they were red and wet, and he was panting again- he was a complete mess and yukhei didn’t know how he was taking all that in so well. maybe he wasn’t. he was panicking to an extent, he was so disheveled, and donghyuck was no better. his eyes opened and yukhei let himself calm down when he saw a smile reach all the way to his eyes.

“you haven’t been to a party in a while,” he alluded to their previous encounters. yukhei felt like shit again.

“no, i’ve been at college,” he sucked in a breath and pecked his lips a few times before pulling away once more.

“ah, i forgot you were a year older. i’ve only just graduated,” hyuck spoke in a soft tone, and tucked a piece of hair behind yukhei’s ear before bringing his hand to rest on his chest. “we never really talk much, anyway.”

“that makes me feel terrible,” yukhei managed to move from the other’s grip and take his hand. “do you know that?”

“why would that make you feel bad? i’m the one who pursues you, it’s not like i ever try very hard,” he looked at him funny, maybe with confusion or maybe a little bit of hope, and he kept stepping on yukhei’s heart.

“it’s not a normal thing for me to do this,” he gulped down as much air as he could, afraid he’d run out while spilling his guts. “you’re the only guy i’ve ever made out with at a party, that i can remember at least. it’s weird and fucked up that i can’t remember you.”

hyuck was pulled downstairs by a still-stressed yukhei, and they sat on a couch, while the latter proceeded to interrogate the other.

for the first time, donghyuck was really talking to him, and he blushed as the questions flowed and the conversation came effortlessly. as the night came to a close and the rooms got quieter and dimmer, hyuck brought up his memories of the tall brunette.

“it was weird knowing things about you, when you knew nothing about me.”

“what do you know?”

he thought for a minute, when he recalled the conversations he let out a breathy laugh, “not too much. i know you lived with your parents, and work at a repair shop, dumb things. you... you’re a january baby, right? i remember it was almost your birthday and you kept yelling about turning nineteen, that’s how i knew you were older.”

yukhei gave him more time to think, because he seemed to still be. he looked at his lips as he bit them in thought, and licked his own, and the small gesture must’ve jogged something in his memory.

“you asked me what you tasted like, the first time,” he hit yukhei’s arm in hysterics. he nearly hit him back, but he laid his head on his shoulder and he didn’t have the heart to.

“well?” he joked, he didn’t expect an answer, especially not the one he received. he took another moment to think about it, and actually put a name to it.

“you tasted how you looked,” he hummed and moved to look at him for a minute. he brought his face up and kissed him once, twice, before clarifying, “wasted. but like expensive alcohol, it wasn’t bad. you tasted better tonight, though. smoke and peaches or something, i guess,” yukhei couldn’t help but find it funny. he had smoked a few puffs of something that had been passed around, but he’d had nothing that tasted like peaches, he was just glad it wasn’t bad. they kissed again.

“you taste how you smell,” and hyuck raised an eyebrow in questioning. yukhei thought that was understandable. and cute, but mostly it just made sense.

“you smell like an orange creamsicle, it suits you, though.”

( ~~ _“i’d hope so, i had one before we made out. i also had a hard orange soda. you told me you liked them.”_~~

~~_“i said WHAT?”_ ~~

_yukhei finally gave him his number._ )

**Author's Note:**

> this is also my first ever story posting on this website please dont skin me alive love u


End file.
